My Fault
by Miss Park Avenue
Summary: Sirius Black gets the feeling that all is not well on October 31st, and decides to go visit James and Lily. But instead, he meets a very sad ending.... Please R&R!


Body Hiya peeps! Now, this fic is like dramatic and angst, and this is my first attempt at it, so, pleze R&R! This is in Sirius's POV. 

Disclaimer: None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling! 

My Fault 

I kept reminding to myself. _James is gonna be okay. Lily is gonna be okay. Harry is gonna be okay._ But _I_ didn't feel ok. I had this feeling. A feeling. This feeling was bugging me. A couple of days ago, I had convinced James to change the Secret-Keeper from me to Peter. Voldemort would never think of Peter as a Secret-Keeper. When I told Peter where Lily and James were hiding, he smiled and quickly wiped it off. That's when I started to worry. 

He went about as usual, as if nothing had happened. James reassured me. _"Nothing will go wrong. It'll be okay. We can trust Peter."_ Trust. Trust was an important thing these days. Trust is what keeps us alive in this mad world. I shuddered. I had a really bad feeling about this night. I kept wondering if James, Lily and Harry are still alive, right now, at this moment. I couldn't stand it any longer. I grabbed my motor-bike and went to Peter's. I arrived at Peter's, which was not far from Godric's Hollow where Lily and James lived. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. Frustrated, I yelled, "Alohomora!" The door opened and I burst in. I yelled, "Peter? Peter? Are you here? It's Sirius!" 

I looked around. Everything looked fine, but there was no sign of Peter. I wasn't close to Peter, but I was worried. Lily and James's lives depended on him. I searched the entire house. No one was there. The worry I had in me already had boosted up to full blast. I dashed out of the house, not bothering to pick up the knocked over chair. I got on the motorcycle and flew up fast, flying towards Godric's Hollow. I flew for 5 minutes and stopped in midair because of the sight I caught in my eyes. The Dark Mark was glowing above where James and Lily lived. I landed the bike near the home, and presumed to run. I ran faster than I ever did in my life and stopped at the scene that laid before my eyes. 

"Bloody hell." 

There was debris everywhere and the floor was ripped. The ceiling was gone, and everything was in ruins. I walked slowly towards the wrecked house. A million thoughts ran through my head. _How? How? Unless Peter..._ I stopped. I knew. I knew the truth. 

I went up to the front and saw him. James. I saw James's lifeless body. I went to it, with tears forming in my eyes. I fell to my knees and looked at James. His eyes were open and in shock. The brightness and the happiness in his eyes were gone. His wand was still in his hand, clasped tightly between his fingers. His black-rimmed glasses were cracked. I touched his hand. It was cold. The memories of Hogwarts flashed through my head. When we met on the train, pulling pranks on Snape, becoming Animagi, when we graduated, and the wedding. Still clasping his hand, I managed to say, "I'm so sorry James. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. My fault." 

I was almost sobbing now. Painfully, I closed his eyes. There would be no more Prongs. Tears were shining down my face. They were flowing down my face and I made no intention to wipe them away. I got up and took one last look at him. I turned away and I proceeded to look for Lily. I kept walking through the mess and even cut myself twice. I saw a patch of bright, red and realized it was Lily. The light in her eyes was gone too. She didn't have the shocked face like James did, but her face had tear stains on it. Her hair was messed up and her clothes had soot on them. The tears came back and I took Lily in my arms and cradled her. "I failed you Lily. I failed you James. I failed you both." The memories shot through my head again. When I dated Lily, when she dated James, when she became Head-Girl, when James proposed, and the wedding scene again. 

My thoughts were interrupted by crying. Little Harry Potter was crawling, through the mess and debris crying, with blood protruding from his forehead. I placed Lily gently on the ground and went over to Harry. I picked him up and I wiped away the blood with my sleeve to see a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Harry was still crying and I cradled him like Lily showed me. Harry stopped crying instantly. He sucked his thumb and went into a silent sleep. I stood there holding Harry and a thought came to my head. _Peter. Because of Peter, my best friend is dead, his wife is dead, and my godson almost met their fate. _Suddenly my sadness was replaced with revengeful feelings. _I will get you Peter. I will find you. I will hunt you down myself. I will avenge Lily and James._ I knew from then on that things will no longer be the same, ever again.

(Author's Note- I hope that wasn't too depressing. This is my first attempt at a drama/angst fic so pleze R&R and tell me whatcha think! Thankies! Later Dayz, Miss Park Avenue) 


End file.
